The Super Seven- Aftermath M7 ATF AU
by senorabutterfly
Summary: Several people wanted to know the reactions of the people at the party in The Super Seven, so here's the follow-up. Not mine, no profit made. A 'no food or drink' warning probably should go with this one. Enjoy!


The Super Seven-Aftermath M7 ATF AU

Orin Travis stood looking around him in bemusement. This federal employees' Halloween bash had certainly been more lively than previous ones he'd attended.

His eyes fell on the seven ATF agents dressed as superheroes that were still trying to disentangle themselves from the female members of the party.

The Crimson Cleric, aka Josiah Sanchez, had been cornered by one of the ladies from accounting and was literally pinned in the angle of two walls by the buxom woman who was dressed as a prostitute. Travis figured maybe she wanted the profiler's character to 'save' her… or the agent to arrest her… he wasn't quite sure which. And didn't really think he _wanted_ to know.

The Amber Blade, normally known as Nathan Jackson, had better hope his fiancée Rain didn't see him right now. One of the cafeteria workers looked like she was trying to do more than help the medic wipe off the blood-red punch he's spilled on himself. At least, Orin didn't think the stain had gone _that_ low…

White Lightning, the alter-ego of electronics tech JD Dunne, had a somewhat panicked look in his eyes, the only part of him that was recognizable. The perky twenty-something girl from the FBI's tech department who was dressed as what he thought was an anime character of some kind appeared to be wanting to do more than discuss code with the black-and-white clad form. Good thing JD's girlfriend Casey was out of town. The judge didn't think the brown-headed spitfire would approve of the way the other girl was wrapped around Dunne.

The Cobalt Blast, actually Buck Wilmington-ladies' man, was the only one of the Super Seven as they'd titled themselves who actually seemed to be comfortable with the attention they were all receiving. The explosives tech had a leggy redhead in a sexy witch costume on one arm and a ghostly blonde on the other. The assistant director wasn't exactly sure who's hand was where on Wilmington, but he was pretty sure that the trio was about to need to find a room somewhere.

The Emerald Illusion, otherwise known as Ezra Standish, gave the impression that he wished he could use his character's talent to make himself disappear. The female undercover agent from one of the DEA's teams who was dressed as a not-quite regulation cop was pressed intimately against his person, and acting like she might have been smoking one of the substances she was supposed to confiscate. Ever the gentleman, Ezra was attempting to disengage himself from the woman politely, but with her low-cut top and generous cleavage, he was having trouble finding someplace to push her away.

The Silver Bullet, sniper extraordinaire Vin Tanner, looked like he was going to live up to his character's name and fly off at any second. The handsome figure was doing his best to avoid the roaming hands of one of the ladies from the motor pool who was wearing black leather biker gear, but Orin was convinced that the sharpshooter had to have at least half-a-dozen bruises where the woman kept pinching the tight black-and silver-covered rear no matter how Vin maneuvered trying to get away.

Looking around, Travis finally spotted the final member of the Super Seven, the Dark Avenger, who was actually team leader Chris Larabee. He'd thought that maybe the Avenger's aura of danger and power would keep him at least safe, but he should have known better. Chris' distant demeanor and commanding air didn't keep the women from thinking he was drop-dead gorgeous at any time, and the skin-tight ebony lycra-and-spandex suit he was currently wearing that showed off every rippling muscle and sinew wasn't doing anything to detract from the image. The dark-covered head and shoulders of the tall figure were all that was visible in the midst of a handful of women in various costumes who had the lean form surrounded near the fire exit. One dressed as Xena the Warrior Princess was trying to slide her plastic sword up where a sharp object had no business going, and a blonde attired as Cinderella apparently thought the attractive Avenger's backside was attached to her Prince Charming and should be fondled appropriately…well, make that inappropriately. Orin wasn't quite sure what the rest of the women were doing, but from the stern expression on the part of Larabee's face he could see he was pretty sure it wasn't anything that should be condoned on federal property.

The men who had attended the party had all either already drug their partners out of the building, or were currently huddled together on one side of the room shooting dirty looks at the seven ATF agents.

The judge shook his head. He supposed part of it was his fault. He _had_ been encouraging the boys to come to more events like this. He'd been pleased when he had first been told that they had all decided to attend, however he'd quickly realized that having his most attractive, as well as most talented, team show up in skin-tight, molded superhero costumes might not be the best idea for a company function.

Heaving a sigh that made the judge's robe he wore flutter a bit, the older man started moving toward the closest of the seven to intervene on their behalf.

Now if he could just get Evie to stop following the boys around with her camera…

77777777777777777777777

The Monday after the Halloween party, the members of ATF Team Seven tried to sneak into their offices via the back stairs, but the effort wasn't as successful as they'd hoped. Women from the building lined the hallway to their door, phones up to snap pics as the handsome men ran the gauntlet. Enlargements of the boys in their costumes plastered the walls with all sorts of approving…and some not quite decent…comments about the team's 'assets'. Flowers, Halloween candy, and even a pair or two of what looked like women's…they hoped new…underwear were strewn along the walls near the door to their offices. A banner over the door proclaimed 'We love the Super Seven'.

Working their way through the throng, the men finally got inside the bullpen and locked the door.

"Holy Shit! I knew it'd be bad, but I didn't think it'd be _this_ bad!" mumbled Tanner as he moved over to gingerly sit in his desk chair. The bruises on his posterior were now a deep blue color from what he could ascertain via the bathroom mirror in his apartment that morning. You wouldn't think pinches could hurt so much!

"Yeah. I think that designer might have enjoyed her job a little _too_ much!" agreed Nathan with a grimace. His face was still hot from having the cafeteria lady 'help' him last night. There wasn't anything where she was rubbing that needed attention!

"Does seem as if the designer was catering to the ladies wishes more than to ours." offered Josiah. While he appreciated females as much as the next man, the woman from accounting was suggesting some things at the party that he was pretty sure broke more than one commandment!

"At least you didn't have Xena tryin' to slide her sword up between your legs, and Cinderella rubbin' your ass like she was in the wrong story and thought it was a magic lamp or something." groused Larabee as he strode a bit less fluidly than usual toward his door.

"Well Stud, she probably was hopin' if she rubbed hard enough, her wish would be granted…" chuckled Wilmington with a bob of his eyebrows and a big grin. He'd personally had no complaints about the way his night had gone.

A green glare that was turned up to at least a five bored into the lanky ladies' man.

"Not funny, Buck. I've got marks from where those piranhas kept grabbin' me. Hell, I was afraid Xena was gonna poke somethin' she shouldn't, she got so close! I was about to pull the fire alarm and escape that way."

JD was still twitching like he expected Casey to fly into him any minute, though as far as he knew she was still out of town with her aunt Nettie.

"Well, at least maybe it'll die down in a few days, then we can get back to normal."

"Gotta get those photos down before then." murmured Nathan emphatically. A couple of the shots showed the 'helpful' cafeteria lady scrubbing at his stain. Rain wasn't in the habit of coming to see him at the office, but he sure didn't want her to decide to do so right now.

"Amen, Brother." agreed Sanchez. Not that he was adverse to havin' a date or two, but he wasn't sure he wanted the picture of him in the clutches of the scantily dressed accounting lady on the wall. One hand rubbed thoughtfully at his chin. Then again… it was pretty good for his ego at his age he thought with a grin.

Standish was for once quiet, still occasionally looking at his hands as if wondering if he needed a tetanus shot or something from the places he'd touched.

The group stayed holed up in their office most of the day, even going so far as to order delivery so that they wouldn't have to brave the entry area going in and out for lunch.

Once the ladies in the hall had all gone to work, Nathan and Josiah snuck out and removed the blown-up photos. They didn't know what to do with the flowers and ladies unmentionables, but JD and Vin were willing to take one for the team and dispose of the candy, only the wrappers making it to the trash can.

At five, they all gave a sigh of relief and headed out of the office. Fortunately there were only a handful of women waiting for them downstairs, so they made it out reasonably quickly. However they could hear pairs and clumps of people still taking animatedly about the party the night before and their appearance as superheroes. They tried not to listen too closely, but words like 'gorgeous', 'breath-taking', and 'hot' floated to them, along with phrases such as 'save me anytime', and 'God, I'd love to take a ride on that'. Several male agents shot them dirty looks as they strode to their vehicles, seven sets of broad shoulders just shrugging in reply. It wasn't like they asked for the attention…well, not exactly…

Driving out of the parking garage, they all silently hoped that the next day would be better.

777777777777777777777777777

God or Fate didn't appear to be on their side however. Instead there were more women, more enlargements, and more 'gifts' outside their door. Everywhere they went there were clusters of ladies…and a few men…talking about the Super Seven. Sighs, a few female wolf whistles, and innuendos met their appearance anywhere in the building. More than half of the women seemed to have suddenly developed a case of klutziness… phones, files, and wallets were dropped, ankles were twisted, and balance seemed to be lost on numerous occasions, requiring the agents, if they were gentlemen, to bend over and pick up the dropped items, escort those with the messed up ankles, and steady those who toppled sideways or forward.

Their collective wish that the excitement die down soon wasn't granted either. Federal employees were still talking about the Halloween display well into November, and pictures occupied various bulletin boards, computer screens, and cubicle walls. A small banner over the elevators on their floor read "The Super Seven are Magnificent".

Sighing as they exited on their floor and entered the bullpen, they were brought up short by AD Travis.

"So what are you boys doing for the Christmas party? Evie was thinking you'd be great as the entertainment…"

By DMA


End file.
